time and time again
by imayoshi
Summary: Mini drabbles and oneshots dedicated to Aomine Daiki and Imayoshi Shouichi.
1. reunion

It wasn't long after he had found himself sitting on this stupid (and he emphasizes the _stupid _part) website that he had found the personal ad of someone that seemed to be just what he was looking for. Tall, tanned skin, short haircut, muscular build- in college. He couldn't go wrong, could he? He wrote to him, asking for a meeting, and of course, within two hours, the other man responded, telling him to meet him at a local hotel. Imayoshi couldn't help but smile, it would be fun, even if a bit risky.

_Aomine. _The name rang in his mind as he thought of the man that he'd be meeting. That was the reason that he was looking for someone matching his description, because his desire in life was to, at least once, be able to tell him how he truly felt. Aomine should have graduated by this time. He didn't know what university he was attending or how he was doing. It wasn't as if he had any right to be concerned, but Imayoshi was, and he had to accept that. He drove and drove, and he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, where he pulled up next to what appeared to be a brand new car. What was someone like that doing here?

Imayoshi walked into the hotel, and there he saw the person that he was looking for, and to his liking, it was his ace from his Touou days. He was surprised, but this must have been fate that they would meet like this. Aomine stared at him, his gaze as hard as ever, though there was something in his eyes that told him that he was just as surprised as he was.

His own grin had never been wider. "It's been a long time."


	2. magazine

He hadn't said anything, and he wasn't going to, if Aomine wanted to stay angry like a child over an argument as silly as the one that they had just had, then Imayoshi was going to let him. It wasn't his place to treat him like a child, after all. It was all in the game, to him. He knew that Aomine would come out of being grumpy, just like always.

Occasionally, he would walk into the dining room, where Aomine was focused on the newest magazine that had come in the mail, and only seemed to attempt to concentrate harder when Imayoshi entered the room, as if he were really going to bother him about a damn magazine. On second thought- it wasn't such a bad idea when thought about it. He stood there, watching him for a moment before the taller male looked up with a harsh gaze and snapped, "What?"

Imayoshi chuckled and slipped the magazine out of Aomine's hands, sitting down in the chair next to him. "I've apologized already, stop acting like a child, you're a grown man now, _Daiki_." This was Imayoshi's favorite tactic, using his given name so suddenly, but not often enough that Aomine would get used to it. He loved to see Aomine's reactions. "You don't want to hurt me, do you~?"

It didn't sound like a bad idea at the time, but the way that Imayoshi smiled at him with such sincerity, _whether it was fake or not didn't really matter anymore_, Aomine just couldn't bring himself to be angry with Imayoshi forever. He sighed and rolled his eyes, standing up, "I guess not."

"I thought so," Imayoshi rolled the magazine up and pressed it against the taller male's chest. "Now, in a bit, we're going to have to discuss why you order this garbage when you have me."

"You don't have boobs, Imayoshi-san."

"Eh?! What does that have to do with anything?!" He hardly had a reason to be offended, but he covered his own chest, as if he were ashamed of himself.

What was he going to do with this guy?


	3. kitten

"It's cuuuuute." Imayoshi says, his smile as wide as Aomine had ever seen it. "Pleaseeee.~"

"But I don't like them," comes the reply, and if Imayoshi had been a fox, his ears would have drooped down in disappointment. Aomine wasn't a cat person, and just because it was tiny and white didn't mean that it was okay to keep. However, this didn't stop Imayoshi from putting the kitten right in Aomine's face as the small animal reached a soft paw out and patted his skin. Aomine sighs and turns away. _Is this what it's like to have a child that wants to keep a pet that they found outside?_

"Come on, she likes you!" Imayoshi says happily, bringing the kitten back down to himself, holding her as if she were a small child. "You act as if you want me to just get rid of her." He seems to pout just a bit, and it makes Aomine feel the slightest bit guilty, but then that stupid grin is back on his face.

Yet another sigh comes from the taller man. Imayoshi could be so strange at times, especially with things like this. He was going to have to give in anyway, his senior wasn't going to give him a proper way out of this one. "Fine, fine. Whatever."

"Hmm," he sings, "I thought that you would agree with me! She really is cute. Good thing I've already declawed her.~"

Of course, he had already taken steps ahead. He wasn't going to give him a choice after all.

That's just how it was with them, though. Aomine would have it no other way.


	4. mine

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't take it anymore, and especially after sleeping on his couch the night before, taking in the scent of him, crying in front of him, he was ready. He was a bit hungover, and the headache hurt like hell, but he was able to walk now, and he walked straight toward the bedroom where he was sure that he heard Aomine tossing around. It was early, and the sun was still rising, so he must not have slept too long. That was okay, though, it wasn't like he needed it, anyway. What was he going to do today anyway?

He creeped into the room and stood for a moment, admiring the sleeping form of his ace. _His ace_— he wanted him, and he was going to belong to only him. He crawled onto the bed, his heart beating quickly, and crawled underneath the sheets. "I.. love you." The words come out as a small whisper, barely audible. It wasn't as if Aomine was going to hear him anyway, but it felt nice to be able to get the words out while actually looking at him, rather than from behind a closed door.

"I get really jealous sometimes, Aomine… you should have noticed by now that I really do like you, and perhaps… one day you'll like me too." He stared at Aomine's mouth, watching and listening to the faint sounds that came out. It was lovely, the way that his chest moved, his mouth somehow hung open just slightly.

_He was his._ He was going to make sure that he knew that soon.

"You're mine," he whispers, placing a small kiss to his forehead, "I'll prove it to you." He doesn't want to wake him, but he promises himself that when Aomine wakes up, he'll tell him everything he's been feeling.


End file.
